Yuletide Blessings
by Trixfan
Summary: What if the militia came to Meryton earlier than the occupants of Nethfield? What if the gentleman commanding the regiment did not have a young wife? If you're interested in finding out how this would change the events of Pride and Prejudice, please follow me on a journey into the somewhat unknown! This is my promised Christmas Special and hopefully completed by then!
1. Chapter 1

**_Early August 1806_**

'Are you in Meryton to subdue the discontented populace, sir, or to defend Hertfordshire against the French?' Elizabeth Bennet asked the Colonel of the regiment. She found the man, dressed in the latest London fashions scintillating in his conversation and sharing a wit similar to her own. Due to this fact alone, her eyes shone with supressed amusement.

'Neither, Miss Elizabeth,' he answered with an engaging smile. Looking around the parlour, not one of the officers wore red coats, yet. The Colonel came with a small advanced party to meet the locals and ready the camp for occupation. 'We hope to winter peacefully. The King's soldiers are in great need of training and the officers in ever great need of society. So far I am pleased with the welcome offered by the people of Meryton. Unfortunately the Militia do not find such a reception everywhere.'

'Are you are to stay until the spring, Colonel?' asked Jane in a soft voice.

'I'm afraid not, Miss Bennet. My good friend, Colonel Foster is to be married and start his wedding tour before re-joining his men. He will return with his new bride in six weeks,' the young man answered easily. 'Then I shall be a man of leisure until the New Year. After that, I return to my posting at the War Office in London.'

'Are you displeased with Hertfordshire, Sir,' Elizabeth teased.

'I have found the country surrounding Meryton holds much beauty,' he's eyes twinkled with mischief, 'and diversion. I hope to extend my stay and acquaintance.'

Glancing at the man, Elizabeth noticed his gaze sweeping her aunts guests. It never stopped on a particular individual. His enjoyment of the young ladies in the room could not be missed, nor could the delight shining from his hazel orbs at the impertinent behaviour. Briefly resting on Lizzy, she smiled brightly, capturing his meaning.

'I man of leisure, Sir,' Elizabeth questioned amused.

'Indeed, Miss Elizabeth,' he replied. 'My cousin recently aided his good friend, Mr Bingley, to close with the town attorney, your uncle I believe, on a property called Netherfield. I understand the gentlemen will take possession at the same time I am to quit Colonel Foster's regiment. My cousin holds an estate in Derbyshire and oversees our Aunts holdings in Kent. He intends to show Mr Bingley the management before purchasing a property to call his own. I hope to be of some assistance in this matter.'

'So you will be at leisure but not idle,' Elizabeth teased.

'I cannot bare to be idle,' Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned, 'so it is a situation that will benefit all.'

'It seems we are to have not one new neighbour, but several,' Lizzy smiled delighted. 'Perhaps fortune has smiled upon you, Colonel. A readymade acquaintance in the area with one of the finest homes in the county is fortunate indeed. Tell me Colonel Fitzwilliam is Mr Bingley to bring a large party?'

'I believe his two sisters and brother in law besides my cousin,' Fitzwilliam whispered as if sharing a very great secret. 'Miss Bingley is to keep house for her brother.'

'Oh dear,' Elizabeth played along. 'I gather Mr Bingley is without a wife if he brings an unmarried sister. That will be much talked of.'

'I believe so,' The Colonel smiled, understanding where this conversation tended.

'What a poor choice,' Lizzy teased, 'there will be more than one mother with eligible daughters declaring he must be in want of one.'

Laughing heartily, Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, 'am I to understand you are not interested in the marriage state?'

'That depends on who is asking,' she returned with a delighted smile.

'Lizzy,' Jane hissed, aware of the impropriety. 'We would be glad to meet any new neighbour, especially if they are a relative of yours, Colonel Fitzwilliam.'

'Thank you Miss Bennet,' Richard bowed, his face losing some of its humour. 'Still, Miss Elizabeth, I must insist on an answer. Surely at least one young man from the neighbourhood has admired your many and varied charms.'

'Colonel Fitzwilliam,' her severe demeanour became undone by her mischievous eyes, 'as you are doing the asking, I'm afraid I do not hold the essential criteria for the wife of a second son of an Earl. I am without fortune or connections. Alas, unless you have already amassed your future wealth, we are fated to be good friends.'

'How could I argue with that,' Richard felt like roaring but contained his amusement to a very broad smile. 'You understand my position perfectly, Madam. I hope we shall continue our acquaintance while I am in the county.'

'I will insist on it, Sir,' Lizzy smirked. 'Then perhaps I will be introduced to Mr Bingley before it is widely known that he lacks a wife. And if I hear of a young lady with five or ten thousand pounds, I shall inform you at once.'

Giving her sister a horrified glare, Jane finally moved the subject to a safer topic. 'Do you enjoy London society, Sir?'

'I enjoy the amusement of the theatre, Miss Bennet. Do you go for the season?' Richard asked, his glance sharing his dissatisfaction with Miss Elizabeth.

-ooOOoo-

'You were entirely too forward with the Colonel, Lizzy,' Jane came close rebuking her sister. Ready for bed, they sat in her room discussing the events of the night at their Aunts card party.

'Oh, Jane,' Elizabeth couldn't keep her humour contained, 'the good Colonel is the most amiable and witty man I have met. I believe he understood me perfectly and I him.'

'Do you like him, Lizzy?' Jane questioned.

'I do, very much,' Elizabeth's gaze took on a faraway look. 'I am by no means falling in love with him. It would be impossible in any case.'

'Do be serious,' Jane pleaded.

'But I am,' Lizzy cried with a broad smile. 'You and I know we have little but our charms to recommend us. Lydia, Kitty and even Mary are bound to cause disruption and ridicule where ever they go. I am afraid you will have to raise our fortunes and very soon.'

'So you tell me,' Jane blushed, thankful her sister did not mention being five times as pretty as the rest of the Bennet girls. The both heard enough of that from their well-meaning but inappropriate mother. 'I will try to fall in love with a man of good fortune, but only so you may end an old maid and teach my ten children.'

'I see I have taught you well,' Lizzy stood from Jane's bed, kissed her sister on the head and proceeded out of the room.

Glaring at her reflection in the mirror, Elizabeth found her features softened by the candlelight. Sighing heavily, she puffed up her cheeks and blew out the flame. The best Miss Elisabeth could hope for with regard to Mr Bingley would be for Jane to fall in love with him. If she showed even the slightest inclination, Lizzy determined to give her every opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

To those of you following Shameless II and Deceived No Longer, I have a sad tale to tell. I didn't back up my thumb drive and it died along with several completed chapters. It's going to take time to recover the work. However, I will be attempting to publish a chapter of this work each day until Christmas. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late August 1806<em>**

'I will not allow you to accompany me, Georgiana,' Darcy stated, his eyes cold and hard as he glared at his sister, 'and that is final.'

'You send me away to school,' Georgiana cried, the tears streaming down her face, 'or to Aunt Susan at Matlock House when you are off on business. I know you care for me, but you do not show it. Now you wish to appoint a Governess and hide me away at Pemberley while you stay with Mr Bingley. Yet you do not ask if this is what I want, Fitzwilliam.'

'How would you like spending the entire summer with Miss Bingley?' Darcy demanded his glare boring into his sister. Georgiana lowered her eyes to the floor. 'When she comes to Pemberley, you are polite but shy around her. Her manners are not what I want for you. She is improper, vulgar and manipulative. Miss Bingley is not a woman I wish you to emulate. Even if I were to take you to Netherfield, you would still need a companion. I will not leave you for hours under the guidance of Bingley's sisters.'

'There will not be time to acquire a companion before you leave next week,' Georgiana said. Finally lifting her head, she allowed her eyes to meet those of her brother. 'Please, take me with you. Surely you can make enquires while we stay at Netherfield. I will take my sheet music and practice for hours each day.' A pleading expression entered her orbs. 'I want to be with the only family I have left. I will be sixteen next year and soon to make my entry into society. Once I am married, I may visit with your only rarely.'

Somewhat shocked by his sister's eloquent words, Darcy took them to heart. His responsibilities lay heave on his young shoulders. Few in England took on the management of two estates by the age of two and twenty. The death of a beloved father affected both siblings. Georgiana had been but ten years old and already suffered the loss of her mother. Now she wanted to cling to the only family.

'I am not happy,' Darcy stated woodenly, 'but understand your reasoning. I will write to Bingley and ask if you may accompany me. However, we will be searching for a companion and have one appointed the moment a suitable candidate becomes available.'

'Thank you,' Georgiana, in a fit of pleasure, ran into her brother's arms. 'You are all I have left. I wish to see you happily situated, Fitzwilliam, only please tell me you will not entertain the idea of Miss Bingley becoming Mistress of Pemberley.'

'Never,' Darcy couldn't keep the smirk from the corners of his mouth, 'I can safely promise you. Having you with me may offer protection from the lady and her schemes. Please,' he implored, 'do not take her likeness. I could not stand to have you act so.'

'Then be careful when you finally chose a wife,' Georgiana smiled. Moving out from her brother's embrace, she wiped away the tears, now falling with happiness.

-ooOOoo-

'I still fail to see,' Caroline Bingley held her nose high in the air, 'why you needed to rent a country estate. I would much rather remain in town.'

'In order to turn our fortunes,' Charles sighed heavily, 'from trade to gentle folk, I must purchase an estate. Mr Darcy will soon come to aid in the initial handover and settling in period. I would have thought that inducement enough for you to venture into the wilds of Hertfordshire.'

'You are very vulgar today, Charles,' Caroline turned her superior tone on her brother.

'I have explained this to you before, Caroline,' Mr Bingley attempted to keep the sour note from his voice. Three hours in a carriage with his sister should be illegal. 'As you well know, Father left me the funds to procure an estate. I have every intention of fulfilling his wishes. It is indeed a trial that land cannot be purchased in the middle of London so you may have the distinction of town while living in the wild.'

'Louisa and Hurst will be down on Monday,' Caroline chose to ignore the last comment from her brother. 'I shall be quite desolate without her.'

'I have heard from Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy's cousin. A family of young ladies lives but three miles from Netherfield,' Charles commented only to see his sister's glare register disbelief.

'You wish me to befriend every stray and waif in the county?' Caroline sniffed.

'The Miss Bennet's are from the most emanate family in the area,' Charles added a note of disapproval to his tone. 'Their father is a gentleman, and though his income is substantially less than ours, their family ranks higher. They have owned Longbourn for many generations.'

'They will only rank higher until you own your estate,' Caroline reminded.

'You would be wise,' Charles hinted, 'to take care of you tongue while in new company. Use the opportunity of the Meryton Assembly next week to acquaint yourself with the Miss Bennet's. If you try, Caroline, you might even fine you like them.'

'I will be all astonishment,' she stated sourly, 'should that occur.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN –** Another day another chapter. Characters may become a little OOC. This is supposed to be a HEA, light hearted Christmas fic so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>'It never ceases to amaze me,' Charles commented in a level tone his sister's knew only too well. He'd always displayed his anger placidly but the malevolent sparkle in his glare displayed his true emotions. Climbing into the carriage, he refused to stop the pleasant sounding rebuke. 'How it can take a lady all day to prepare for a ball and still tarry.'<p>

Caroline looked to her sister with an appalled expression. The Hurst's arrived to Netherfield yesterday. Louisa and her sister talked nonstop about London and fashion as thought they'd been separated a year and not a week. Happy to finally have a distraction, Miss Bingley attempted to engage Miss Darcy. She intended furthering her suit with Mr Darcy through his very young and inexperienced sister. However the girl insisted on practicing her instrument for many hours each day since arriving on Friday. Mr Darcy spent most of his time with Charles in the study attending to estate business. Their behaviour frustrated Caroline no end.

And so it was that a very quiet Netherfield carriage pulled up before the assembly rooms on the last Tuesday evening of August. Fashionably late, Caroline kept the party waiting until the last possible moment by every method possible. Charles rolled his eyes in frustration, alighting the coach with an exasperated sigh.

It took Mr Bingley exactly three seconds to change his mood. He found the scene charming and felt his spirits lift. Mr Hurst muttered under his breath and tried to ease the constricting clothing now a size to small from his excesses of food and wine. As Caroline appeared at the carriage door, Darcy scowled. Firstly at the demand in her eyes he attend her and secondly at his friend for not doing so. Colonel Fitzwilliam solved the problem by offering his hand, leaving Darcy to accompany Mrs Hurst, whom her husband chose to ignore.

'I believe,' Caroline simpered to her companion, loud enough for Mr Darcy to hear, 'we shall only be safe here with you at our side.'

'Miss Bingley,' Richard smirked, deciding to take her at her own game, 'you will find a full company of my men inside. Indeed, there will be so many young gentlemen striving for your good opinion the night will pass before it is able to begin.'

'Are the prospects so diminished,' Caroline almost snarled beneath the superior tone, 'that the local ladies must rely on the Militia to find a husband?'

'Now, Miss Bingley,' Richard's amusement didn't reach his eye, 'a young lady always likes many ribbons for her bonnet so she might change them at will. I should think she would like many admirers also.'

'Some of us are content with the ribbons we have,' Caroline smirked at her quick answer. 'Superior quality cannot be found everywhere.'

'It does not follow,' Darcy stated at his stoic best, 'that the ribbon flatters the wearer, no matter how expensive. In which case, the lady should choose another complementing the level of her attire.'

'Perhaps,' Richard teased his cousin, 'we will find a ribbon fine enough to attract your attention tonight, Darcy.'

'Impossible,' Caroline frowned. She understood the conversation only too well. 'At an assembly such as this, I am sure we will find little breeding and no manners at all.'

'I beg to disagree,' the Colonel grinned with a knowing smile. 'I have formed many pleasant acquaintances who I hope to introduce this evening. However, if you are determined to remain safely by my side, allow me to lead you onto the floor, Miss Bingley.'

'Of course, Colonel,' Caroline knew she'd been out manoeuvred. Refusing Darcy's cousin meant she would have to sit out the rest of the ball. Should that occur, Miss Bingley would not be able to dance with Mr Darcy should he ask.

'Are we going to enter,' Charles turned to the group behind him, 'or stand around talking? I am eager to meet my new neighbours. We have been in Hertfordshire a week and this is the first opportunity to become acquainted.'

'Then let me lead the way,' Colonel Fitzwilliam pulled Miss Bingley along in his wake. 'I promised you would meet the neighbourhood and all its citizens. When they heard of your party coming tonight, it brought out every person for ten miles.'

They entered the room, looking around them in astonishment. The addition of the Militia to the normal five and twenty families made room at a premium. Unfortunately, Mr Bingley and his party chose to walk through the door at the very same moment the musicians finished. In the intervening seconds, the entire population of Meryton and the surrounding villages turned their attention on the strangers.

'Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Sir William Lucas, the first to understand the very great insult to the group, approached with a deep bow. 'Please allow me to welcome you to our little assembly.' The rest of his words were drowned out by the orchestra starting another composition.

Watching from the other side of the room, Lizzy and Jane stood together, quietly observing the commotion. They noticed the appearance of the new neighbours with pleasure. A smile uplifted Elizabeth's lips while her amusement reached her eyes. Mr Bingley and his party made a grand entrance. She could hear the gossip starting all around her.

'I think the ladies are better please with themselves,' Lizzy commented to Jane after observing them for several minutes, 'than what they see.'

'Lizzy,' Jane warned, 'one of these days you impertinence will get you into trouble should someone overhear you.'

'Apart from fraying our poor Mother's nerves,' she teased. 'Oh Jane, do let me have a little fun. Colonel Fitzwilliam promised to introduce Mr Bingley so I may be first to attempt capturing him. But I believe the gentleman has spotted you and my hopes of a fine match are now dashed.'

'Do not speak so,' Jane once again tried to stop her sister's wayward tongue. 'It is not proper and you know it. Although I do agree, Mr Bingley is very hansom.'

'Very,' Elizabeth smiled before pointing out, 'and his manners appear quite different to those of his sisters. I wonder if that is Miss Bingley on the Colonel's arm.'

Miss Bennet tried not to stare. Looking at the woman from under her lashes she commented, 'she is very elegant.'

Elizabeth frowned, watching the shorter woman on the arm of a dark haired man. 'I see Mrs Hurst has caught a very handsome husband. Rich too, if his clothing is anything to go by, but not so amiable. He is not pleased with all he sees.'

'You really must stop, Lizzy,' Jane cautioned. 'You cannot judge a person's character upon looking at them. The party may be perfectly amiable when we are introduced.'

'One perhaps,' Elizabeth smiled with delight.

At that moment Colonel Fitzwilliam caught Miss Elizabeth's eye roving over the group. Smiling delightedly, he excused the party from Sir William and made his way across the ball room. Stopping before the sisters, he bowed deeply.

'Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, may I introduce Mr Bingley,' Richard announced, 'Miss Bingley, Mr and Mrs Hurst and my cousin Mr Darcy.'

'Have you come ready to dance,' Elizabeth addressed the party at large once the formal introductions had been concluded. However the Colonel understood the comment to be aimed at him. The twinkle in Lizzy's eye gave her away.

'In deed I have,' Richard glanced at the woman still on his arm. 'Miss Bingley has honoured me with the first set. If I may be so bold, would you stand up with me after that?'

'I'm afraid those dances are spoken for,' the merriment only increased in Elizabeth's chocolate orbs. She understood the Colonel's motivation too well. It seemed Miss Bingley had set her attentions on Mr Darcy and his cousin did not approve. 'I do have the supper set free.'

'I should like to escort you to supper, Miss Elizabeth,' Richard couldn't help the mischief. 'I always look forward to furthering our acquaintance. We should be a merry party. Will you not join us Mr Bingley?'

'Yes,' he seemed astounded. 'Miss Bennet, if you are not otherwise engaged, I would enjoy dancing the next.'

'I am not, sir,' Jane glanced down at her feet, a pretty blush appearing on her cheeks.

Hurst glared at his wife. His mind tried to escape the amusement. He hated dancing, more to the point he hated exercise of any sort. However if he allowed his wife a set now, she would leave him to his cups for the remainder of the night.

'Madam,' he finally offered his arm, 'perhaps we should join the party.'

Dropping Mr Darcy's supporting elbow, Mrs Hurst smiled prettily. In that moment Elizabeth took her measure of the lady and decided the woman to be an empty vessel. It had not taken much to read Mr Hurts character. However a glance at Mr Darcy now standing alone proved the gentleman to be in a very different category to the rest of Mr Bingley's party.

'Put the girl out of her misery, Cousin,' Richard glared at Darcy. The work undone by the mocking in his orbs caused Darcy to glare and Lizzy to smile with delight. She had to restrain the giggle that threatened to escape. 'I cannot bear to see Miss Elizabeth stand around idle when there is dancing to be had.'

_So Mr Darcy either finds himself well above his company or is extremely shy. I wonder which. It seems Colonel Fitzwilliam has his measure_. The thought caused Elizabeth more amusement. She did not expect what came next.

'Miss Elizabeth,' Darcy offered his arm. He registered the shock on the young woman's face. Fitzwilliam seemed quite taken with the girl. Aiding and abetting his cousin, Darcy did as bid. Their time together would allow him to take the young ladies measure.

'You have me at a disadvantage, Sir,' Lizzy commented in a low whisper. Buoyed on by the Colonel's delight and obviousness, she spoke loud enough for Mr Darcy's ears only. However she felt Colonel Fitzwilliam knew the content of her discourse. 'If I should decline you offer, I would have to sit out the rest of the ball. As I have already agreed to dance with several other gentlemen, you leave me little choice but to accept.'

'I beg your pardon,' Darcy felt affronted and openly demonstrated it. Women of any strata in life did not refuse the honour of his company.

'Ah, so you are not shy,' Elizabeth wondered how much further she could push propriety, 'merely proud. Do I not meet your specifications, Mr Darcy?'

'Are you attempting to sketch my character, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?' Darcy demanded his tone formidable.

'Oh Mr Darcy, every person in this room is attempting to take a likeness of your party,' Lizzy smiled. 'Why should I be any different?'

'How do you get on?' he couldn't help himself. The light of mischief in her brown orbs captured his attention. The woman had the gall to openly laugh at him. It showed intelligence and impertinence in similar measure. A bewitching combination and one his cousin would be attracted too. _And myself_, Darcy considered silently.

'I will tell you after we have sent a half hour together,' Lizzy commented. 'If that is not enough, I may have to insist on another set to ensure the accuracy of my contemplations.'

'I shall insist on it,' Darcy flirted back. Aggrieved, he'd never before trifled with a lady in such a way. Interestingly, he found Miss Elizabeth Bennet's eyes strangely attractive and her character diverting. _I can see what my cousin finds alluring, _his mind supplied.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN –** with this chapter we have all the pieces in play. Now I only have to move them around the board in the correct order.

* * *

><p>'Lizzy,' Jane hesitated, watching her sister brush her long dark hair before bed, 'do you have an understanding with Colonel Fitzwilliam.'<p>

Laughing, the merriment crowded into Elizabeth's eyes. 'Why would you think such a thing? You know we are acquainted, indeed we like each other very well but not in that way.'

'It is the way you act in his company,' a frown appeared on Jane's serene countenance. 'There is such a familiar ease between you, it may be mistaken for love.'

'Jane, you were present when we first met Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Lizzy looked puzzled, 'and know of our conversation then. Any match between us, even if we wished it is impossible.'

'Feelings change over time,' Jane's gaze locked with her sister's. 'I know you, Lizzy. You would take a man of the Colonel's income if you truly loved him.'

'I do not,' Elizabeth very deliberately put her brush down and turned to face her sister. 'You must believe me, Jane, for if I cannot convince you, no one will believe me.'

'People are talking,' Jane warned, a sympathetic expression clouding her eyes. 'I heard Maria Lucas mentioned your upcoming betrothal. People are expecting an announcement.'

'Let them,' Lizzy frowned, angered by the presumption. 'Just because people say it, does not make it true,'

'Can you not see how it appears,' Jane commented, her brow furrowed. 'You have been in each other's company at every social gathering. Tonight you danced both the supper and final set with Colonel Fitzwilliam. That is enough to set tongues wagging. However, when the Bingley party came into the assembly rooms, the Colonel could not wait to introduce you. It appeared he wished you to know his cousin. Then you dance two sets with Mr Darcy and engaged him in conversation the entire time. He did not dance with anyone else, including the women of his party. Everyone saw how that angered Miss Bingley. Indeed, Mr Darcy seemed displeased with our assembly and everyone at it, except you, Lizzy.'

'Then,' she stated irreverently, 'perhaps Mr Darcy will make me on offer and astound us all. We shall all be saved and I will throw you into the path of the excellent Mr Bingley. There, will that suit you, Dearest Jane.'

'Do be serious, Lizzy,' Jane's easy countenance suddenly changed to one of great urgency. 'You may find yourself engaged to Colonel Fitzwilliam by the weight of opinion.'

'Jane,' Elizabeth took in a fortifying breath, 'I understand your concerns and will ensure to check my behaviour in the presence of the Colonel the next time we are in company. There, will that satisfy you?'

'Yes,' Jane finally smiled. 'I could not bear to lose you to a man you do not truly love. Take care, Lizzy, you are in more danger than you suppose.'

Watching her sister exit the room, Lizzy returned to the mirror. Finishing her hair, she contemplated her sister's words. Yes, she did act very familiar with Colonel Fitzwilliam because she considered him as a brother. Yes she could see herself as his wife. They would have felicity and similar outlooks. However, Elizabeth Bennet knew she'd be trading love for affection, respect for security and her heart for friendship.

-ooOOoo-

'What did you think of Miss Elizabeth, Cousin,' Colonel Fitzwilliam asked Darcy in a quiet tone, hoping to engage the man without the rest of the room.

'I heard her described as a local beauty,' Caroline butted in. Collecting her cup of tea, she made her way to the sofa closest to the wing backed chair beside Mr Darcy. Settled in the main parlour, the party would partake before retiring to bed.

'Then I would have to agree with societies impression,' Richard commented quickly, trying to hide his revulsion for the woman. 'Her beauty is not as classical as Miss Bennet's, but there is something about her eyes which draws attention.'

'Miss Bennet is an angel,' Charles added to the conversation. A delighted smile covered his face at the thought of the beautiful young lady. 'Perhaps you could invite the Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth to tea tomorrow afternoon, Caroline. I am sure Miss Darcy would enjoy the company of young ladies close to her age. Do you not agree Darcy?'

'Really, Charles,' Caroline hijacked the conversation once again, 'they might be pretty, in a country fashion sort of way but I believe Mr Darcy would not want his sister to associate with those so far beneath her station. They are tolerable at best.'

'Do either of the Miss Bennet's play?' Georgiana finally asked in a timid tone. Even she heard the spite in Miss Bingley's tone and did not like anyone to be spoken of without the ability to respond.

'I have rarely heard anything better,' Richard stated, 'than to hear Miss Elizabeth play. Although not as technically proficient as you, Georgiana, the young lady plays with passion.'

'I should very much like to be introduced, Brother, if that is acceptable to you,' Georgiana deferred to her sibling and guardian.

'I will be available to supervise this first meeting,' Darcy nodded his limited consent. 'Tomorrow will be suitable, Miss Bingley, if you will consent to invite the two eldest Bennet sisters.'

Holding back a frown, Darcy tried to look pleased for his sister. Making this request of Caroline would make it possible but cost him. Several concerns entered his mind. Firstly, Miss Elizabeth Bennet could be impertinent, something he did not wish Georgiana to emulate. Secondly, her position in society, so far beneath his own was not a good match for a friend of his sister. Thirdly, Georgiana's shyness could be overwhelmed by someone so lively and intelligent. Finally, he did not like the feelings the young lady generated within his heart. Two dances and he'd become enamoured of her fine eyes. Because of this reason alone, Darcy felt the need to distance himself, not encourage a closer attachment. It might give the young woman impossible hope.

'And,' he tried to comfort himself with the silent thought, 'she is destine to be my cousin's bride.'

-ooOOoo-

'This came from Nethfield just now, Ma'am,' Hill curtseyed while handing Miss Bennet the letter.

'Oh,' Mrs Bennet snatched the envelope from the silver tray. Reading it over several times, Fanny muttered about the elegant hand. 'Request the company of Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet for tea this afternoon. Jane, this is a complement to you, you know. Mr Bingley admired you above all others at the assembly last night. And although I don't know why, Mr Darcy payed you as much attention as the Colonel, Miss Lizzy. I do not see why you don't accept the man and leave Mr Darcy for Lydia. She will make him a fine wife and ten thousand a years. How rich she will be.'

'Mama,' Jane and Elizabeth glared at her vulgar display.

'We only met the gentlemen last evening, Mother,' Jane reminded. 'They seem amiable enough. However they may indisposed and unable to take tea with the ladies.'

'Well let us hope that is not true,' Mrs Bennet declared as if this would make it so. 'We will pray for a sudden summer thunderstorm. You shall walk Lizzy, seeing you are so frond of the exercise. Jane may take Nelly that way you may be invited to stay for dinner. Then you will see the gentlemen.'

The sisters simply looked to each other with a roll of their eyes. They'd lived with their mothers faults these many years. Given the opportunity, she would through them into the path of any rich man.

'No,' Mr Bennet could not abide by this plan, 'I will have the carriage called. However, you may walk home if the gentleman does not offer his carriage. Then if there is to be summer thunderstorm, you mother will be pleased indeed.'

So the Bennet sister's found themselves on the road to Netherfield later that afternoon. While Jane anxiously awaited the meeting, Lizzy could only wish her all the luck in the world with Mr Bingley. Apart from that excellent gentleman, Miss Elizabeth Bennet did not wish to know any other in the party. She changed her mind the moment she met Miss Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN –** I'm sorry for the delay and the lack of a chapter yesterday. I've been sick with summer influenza. As a result, this story may well continue until the New Year. I am still aiming for a chapter a day.

'Miss Darcy, may I introduce you to Miss Bennet and Miss Eliza,' Caroline greeted their guests with a forced smile and sideways glance at her sister. One look made it obvious these visitors were to be suffered, not welcomed.

'Elizabeth, Miss Bingley, my name is Miss Elizabeth,' Lizzy corrected with a smile that did not reach her chocolate eyes.

If Elizabeth Bennet disliked the woman prior to this meeting, the feeling only increased on a second acquaintance. Three minutes in Miss Bingley's company last night and Lizzy took her measure. After dancing the first set with Mr Darcy, Caroline's dislike became palatable. Careful to hide her resentment from the object of her affection, Colonel Fitzwilliam used every mothed to separate his cousin from Miss Bingley. Concluding a second set with Mr Darcy and Caroline no longer felt compelled to hold back her spiteful but well hidden remarks.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Darcy,' Jane curtsied, her voice smooth and gentle as always.

_If anyone can save the situation_, Lizzy internalised, _it is my Dearest Sister. But that I could be as polite and good as Jane._

'I did not realise Mr Darcy had a sister,' Jane continue, her tender eyes meeting Georgiana's.

'I have only just finished school and am not yet out in society,' Georgiana answered shyly.

'Our two youngest sisters are anxious to be out,' Jane commented. 'Papa allows us to escort them into Meryton. Kitty will be allowed to attend the assemblies next year.'

'I'm sure Lydia will insist on following close behind,' Lizzy commented with an eye roll.

'There are four sisters in your family, Miss Bennet?' Georgiana asked, shocked.

'Five,' Lizzy answered, her delighted expression shining through her countenance.

'Do you have a brother?' Georgiana requested eager to find out about her nearest neighbours. She trusted her cousin completely. If he considered the Miss Bennet's suitable companions then she hoped to form an acquaintance, perhaps even a close friendship with one of them. Anything would be better than spending all her time with Miss Bingley and her sister.

'Jane and I are very jealous of you, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst in that respect,' Lizzy gave a delighted chuckled. 'After five daughters, I'm afraid our poor parents gave up on producing a son.'

'That must be a great trial for your parents,' Caroline tittered maliciously. 'I believe your father's estate is entailed.'

'Yes, I believe it is,' Lizzy responded, her ire rising. Jane took the opportunity to place a calming hand on her forearm.

'We cannot all be as fortunate as you, Miss Bingley,' Jane commented in her even tone. 'Mr Bingley appears to be a very devoted brother.'

_One you are not to see again_, Caroline narrowed her eyes, well aware of her brother's partiality for Miss Bennet last evening. Cunningly she had used the sudden arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam to exclude the men from this tea party.

'As is Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth tried to draw Georgiana back into the conversation, 'I suspect.'

'Indeed he is,' Caroline responded before Miss Darcy could mutter a word. _And you will not get you claws into what is rightfully mine_.

'He is very kind,' Georgiana stated, sending Miss Bingley a quelling look.

Internally Elizabeth smiled with delight. It appeared Miss Darcy didn't like the idea of having Miss Bingley for a sister in law any more than Colonel Fitzwilliam like the woman aspiring to the Darcy name. So far Mr Darcy showed her the same blatant disregard he demonstrated generally.

_Except for you_, the though struck Elizabeth like a lightning bolt from a clear sky. _What can he mean, dancing with me last evening when he did not pay the same attention to the ladies of his own party? Jane has warned me about the general expectation of an engagement. Is Mr Darcy concerned for his cousin? I cannot believe it. Mr Darcy attempted to sketch my character as I did his. Why did he do it? He can have no designs on me, even though I jested with Jane._

Lost in her contemplation, the tea tray arrived. Accepting a cup from her sister, Lizzy's attention finally returned to the conversation, or lack thereof. Caroline once again shared a sideways glance at her sister. Easily read, they wondered how long this would have to go on before they could dismiss their company.

'My Cousin,' Georgiana, sensing the undercurrent forced herself to intervene, 'Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke of your playing the pianoforte, Miss Bennet. He said he'd rarely heard anything more pleasant.'

'I would not wish to excite your anticipation,' Elizabeth felt suddenly embarrassed. Unsure why the feeling generated, she could not distinguish if it emanated from the man praising her skills or the praise itself. Hoping to move the conversation, she asked, 'do you play, Miss Darcy.'

'Georgiana practices for several hours each day,' Caroline interrupted. 'Her performance is quite outstanding.'

Miss Darcy blushed deeply at the complement. Elizabeth wondered how her brother could allow the very young and inexperienced lady in the company of these women all summer. It must be torture for her. Although Lizzy found Mr Darcy charming enough during their dances yesterday, she had not taken his likeness very well. The man seemed to be a conundrum. One moment Elizabeth considered him shy, almost socially awkward, the next Mr Darcy became disdainful and arrogant.

_The rich can afford to give offence where ever they go_, Lizzy imagined. _Still I feel for is sister. She must be at least ten years his junior._ In that moment, Miss Elizabeth Bennet decided to befriend the shy girl.

'I would be honoured to hear you play,' Lizzy smiled delightedly, 'if you would consent to perform before an audience.'

'I will play,' Georgiana glanced at Caroline for permission. Miss Bingley gave it without hesitation understanding the girl's superior skill. 'But please don't make me sing.'

'Shall I turn the pages for you?' asked Elizabeth.

Rising and placing her cup on the table beside the sofa, Lizzy accompanied the young woman to the pianoforte in the music room. Leaving the ornate double doors open, they sat side by side at the instrument. One look at the score and Elizabeth knew she had not the slightest hope of emulating Miss Darcy.

'That,' Lizzy commented with wonderment once she'd finished, 'is a very difficult piece, Miss Darcy. I am quite ashamed of my talent.'

'Please, do not be,' Georgiana looked crest fallen. 'Will you not play?'

Peeking into the parlour, Lizzy leant close and whispered, 'perhaps one day when we are alone. I fear the current audience would be very severe on my skill.'

'Oh,' Georgiana tried valiantly to hold back the threatening giggle, 'yes, I believe you are correct, Miss Elizabeth.'

'It would be my pleasure,' Lizzy offered, 'if you would join us for tea at Longbourn. Then I could demonstrate my lack of talent amongst those who are aware of it. However, I feel I must warn you, my family are loud.'

'Mrs Reynolds, our housekeeper said Pemberley was once filled with happiness and laughter,' Georgiana commented wistfully.

'But not now?' Lizzy pushed.

'It will only be Fitzwilliam and I when we return,' reported the younger woman. 'I have been at school for many years so my brother is all alone. His business takes him from Pemberley often.'

'Surely you spend holidays with your family?' shocked, Lizzy noticed the frown appearing on Georgiana's face.

'Christmas is always spent with either the Bingley's or Uncle Matlock and the New Year at Pemberley. Often I spend the other school breaks with my cousins at Matlock House,' Miss Darcy sounded saddened.

'Well, perhaps we can change that while you are in Hertfordshire,' Lizzy placed a smile on her lips while her mind chose some cutting comments to offer Mr Darcy the next time she saw him.

'I admire my brother, Miss Elizabeth,' Georgiana offered.

'But,' Lizzy requested, understanding the young woman needed a female confidant.

'I have completed my schooling,' she looked longingly into the distance, 'and I would like to spend time with Fitzwilliam. It will not be long before I am in society and married. Before then, I would like to travel, experience new places and people. My brother's business takes him the length and breadth of England.'

'What of your parents,' Lizzy could have hit herself at the sudden gasp from Georgiana. Her eyes locked onto Elizabeth's. 'I'm sorry,' she suddenly coloured, her face warming, 'I should not have asked. It is very inappropriate of me.'

Bitting her lip, Georgiana couldn't stand the woman's guilt. 'You can't have known. My brother would not have told you. Our mother died three days after my birth. Our father past away four years ago. Fitzwilliam is now the Master of Pemberley. Uncle Matlock has been very gracious helping in the transition.'

'It has not been an easy time for you,' Lizzy felt for Miss Darcy. However her natural gayety did not allow her to say melancholy for long. 'Let us look to the past only as it gives us pleasure and to the future with hope.'

'I hope you and I shall be friends,' Georgiana suddenly stated, surprised by her own outburst.

'I'm sure we shall. However,' Lizzy pointed to the ladies in the parlour, 'I think we should join the superior sisters.'

'Oh, Miss Elizabeth,' once again Georgiana wanted to giggle at the irreverent comment.

'That title is only between us, and my sister Jane,' Lizzy lent in as if sharing a secret. 'It would not do to have Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst hear it, for they would think it a complement.'

With that, the two young ladies stood. Keeping their hilarity confined to their eyes, the proceeded back into the parlour. Lizzy's merriment died instantly as she noticed Mr Bingley seated next to Jane. Leaning in, they appeared to be engaging in a quiet conversation. Unfortunately both Caroline and Mr Darcy didn't look upon the scene with a prudential light.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN -** I am so sorry. This summer influenza has kept me from any writing. Today is the first time I've had the energy to complete a chapter. I hope to have this finished in another five or so parts and then get back to Deceived, Shameless II and Something.

Secondly, I've tried to "mop up" a few of the original issues between Darcy and Lizzy. I hope like the way it's been done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile in Mr Bingley's study at the same time the Ladies are taking tea.<em>**

'Colonel Fitzwilliam,' Mr Bingley stood. 'We are just about to greet our visitors. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth will arrive from Longbourn presently. Would you like to join us?'

'I'm afraid,' the Colonel stood to his full height, chest pushed out and shoulders back making him look somewhat formidable in his regimentals, 'I have information which should not be shared with the ladies. If you will indulge me.'

'Good Lord man,' Bingley looked astonished, finally taking in the Colonel's attidude, 'what is the mater.'

'What I have to say may delay you joining the party,' Richard gave his cousin a meaningful look. Darcy caught the warning, beginning to pace before the empty fireplace. 'It concerns a certain young man of our acquaintance whom we would wish never to see again.'

'I will leave you,' Bingley offered, making his way to the door. Hesitating, he glanced at the cousins.

'Wickham has joined the militia,' the Colonel announced before Charles could make is escape.

It gave Darcy the opportunity to say, 'stay, Bingley. You should know of this rake in case you ever come into his influence. He is certainly the most worthless man in all of England.'

Stunned, Charles dismissed the servant, commanding that the men not be disturbed under any circumstance. Closing the door behind him, Bingley fell into his recently vacated chair. Expectation in his gaze, he glanced between the cousins demanding an explanation.

'What have you to say,' Darcy commanded. 'Do not dally with the details, Richard.'

'I think you will enjoy this,' Richard's countenance still held disdain but he tempered it with humour. 'Mr George Wickham brought a commission in Colonel Foster's regiment this very morning.'

'You allowed it?' a dumbfounded Darcy asked. He could not see why his cousin would permit such an occurrence.

'Indeed,' the Colonel's amusement turned into a full blown smile.

'He cannot know the regular Colonel has been replaced,' Darcy stated, stopping dead to glare at his cousin.

'He does not,' Richard smirked. 'I have had one of the majors accept the commission. I have also spent the morning making rounds of the local shop keeps and tradesmen. All have been given proof of the man's true character.'

'Pray tell,' Bingley pleaded, 'what crimes have you to report against his character.'

One quarter of an hour later, Charles Bingley sat, shocked. A story of deceit, debauchery and a total lack of propriety rang in his head. Opening his mouth to speak, Mr Bingley could not utter a single word.

'What have you in mind?' Darcy understood Richard would have a reason for reporting this event.

'I will ride this man into the ground. I will personally make his life a living hell. My senior officers have been informed of the very grave danger he will place the regiment in should his true character be uncovered. The man will rue the day he ever applied to join the militia,' Richard couldn't stop the malicious grin spreading across his face.

'I know you Richard,' Darcy found a slight smile uplifting the corners of his mouth. 'That is not all.'

'Next year, there is to be an offensive on Alexandria in Egypt. Lieutenant Wickham will be one of the first drafted to the campaign. If the bullets don't kill him, disease will,' The Colonel of the Regiment offered with a completely straight face. 'Of course I will be back in the War Office by then and ensure his transfer is completed.'

Nodding, Darcy didn't quite know what to say. His esteemed father held such a steady regard for Wickham to the end, he did not wish him ill. Yet Darcy could see the young man ending any other way. Too many wanted his early demise. At least this way, his cousin would grant him an honourable death. Bingley, on the other hand, looked into the space before him, not really seeing anything.

'Now, I must depart,' Richard bowed to the stunned men.

'Will you not take tea with us?' Bingley asked, more out of politeness than a wish to have him stay.

'After a leave of absence last evening for my own amusement,' the Colonel stated, 'I have much work to complete today. Please give my well wishes to the ladies. Darcy will you walk me to the door?'

'Of course,' he responded. Neither said anything until they reached the forecourt. A groom stood with the Colonel's horse. 'Richard,' Darcy placed a hand on his cousin's arm to stop him, 'last evening you asked me what I think of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. To what did the question tend?'

'Are you not looking for a companion for your sister, Darcy,' Richard forced the smile not to appear on his face. The muscles wanted so much to quirk into a grin. The Master of Pemberley rarely mentioned a woman, let alone one he'd just met. The Colonel took this as a good sign.

'You believe Miss Elizabeth is looking for such a position?' A stiff breeze would have knocked Darcy over at the precise moment. 'She is a gentleman's daughter. I understand her circumstances are not so terrible to force her into servitude, however unfortunate her relations and consequence.'

'In a manner of speaking,' he could no longer keep smile from his lips, 'Miss Elizabeth has few choices. The estate is entailed on her cousin, a Mr William Collins. I see you recognise the name and understand the connection to our Aunt's estate.'

'The man would be a fool not to take one of the daughters for his wife,' Darcy understood the precarious position for both the new master and the Bennet family. 'Miss Bennet has the beauty and serene countenance to attract a good marriage.'

'Forcing Miss Elizabeth to accept the hand of a man we both know to be ridiculous to save her family,' Richard stated with rancour.

'I did not spend much time with the young lady last night,' Darcy commented, deep in thought, 'but I though her understanding of the world better than to end as the wife of such a man. However, circumstances may force her hand.'

'I will tell you this,' Richard decided to leave his cousin crumbs in the hope he would follow the trail he'd planned, 'the first time I met Miss Elizabeth she decried the marriage state.'

'Then you do not have an understanding?' Darcy felt more relieved than he should at the confession and his cousin's brief nod. 'I had heard rumours at the assembly and thought your attentions were very marked in that regard.'

'Miss Elizabeth and I understand one another very well, Darcy,' Richard commented slyly. 'I am not free to choose a woman of limited means, as you are cousin. Indeed, Miss Elizabeth is looking out for any eligible lady of five to ten thousand pounds. As you see, she is not so ignorant of the need for security, however, without at least mutual affection, I do not believe they young woman will be tempted into matrimony despite her mother's best efforts to marry off her daughters.'

Watching Colonel Fitzwilliam ride down the drive, Darcy's heart did a sudden flip before setting back to its normal place. His imagination could see Miss Elizabeth married to his cousin, even if his heart rebelled at the thought. However, the seed of another idea began to sprout, just as Richard intended. Returning to the parlour and the ladies, Darcy found his sister and Miss Elizabeth absent.

'Where is Georgiana?' he enquired of Miss Bingley. Before she could answer, strains of music erupted from the room next door.

Caroline smiled up at the man standing beside her. 'Your sister is exhibiting her skill to Miss Eliza and quite astounding the entire room.'

Acknowledging the complement on Georgiana's behalf, Darcy found he had little choice in seating. Either he could continue to stand, take the middle of the sofa between Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst or the wing back chair directly beside Caroline. None of the choices agreed with his current restlessness. Walking to the fireplace, he paced before it, listening to the strains of music from the other room. When the sound stopped, he could not make out the words between Miss Elizabeth and his sister, but they had their heads together as if sharing a joke. It both warmed his heart to see Georgiana so relaxed in this woman's company and made it beat faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Guest - _Wait. I just want to confirm that when the Colonel used the word "companion" he meant wife. RIght_? Well, that will have to wait another chapter or two to answer.

To everyone else who has favorited, followed or reviewed, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Some emotion Mr Darcy couldn't name flared deep in his heart at the deliberate demonstration of unity between the two women. Watching their interaction since the music ceased, he could see the open, artless bond between them. If only he could see Georgiana this happy at Pemberley, in the company of such a woman. So far his enquiries for a Ladies Companion had failed to elicit a response. It seemed his sister would be fated to spend many hours in the company of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. Something Mr Darcy really didn't want to contemplate.<p>

_Perhaps,_ he remembered his conversation with Richard, _I could encourage an acquaintance between Miss Elizabeth and my sister in the interim. I do not know the lady at all well, but my cousin speaks highly of her. From what I have witnessed last evening and again today, she is impertinent but witty, outspoken but respectable, intelligent but at ease in company. Gently bred, Miss Elizabeth Bennet would fill the role adequately and teach Georgiana much. I see nothing in her character which is immoral or inappropriate for a young woman of her station._

Miss Elizabeth Bennet stood from the piano stool when she felt the gaze from the other room. Her eyes locked with Mr Darcy's for a moment. If the scowl on his face were any indication, he took the role of elder brother very seriously. However, Lizzy could never be accused of backing away from an issue. He would not intimidate her even if she approached the door to the parlour with some small amount of trepidation. Her spine straightening, Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana. Reaching out a hand, she placed it calmingly on the younger woman's arm.

'Is your brother always so formidable?' Lizzy questioned in a whisper while trying for a slight smile.

'Fitzwilliam,' Georgiana appeared shocked at the words. Glancing at the man seeming to hold up the fireplace, even she had to admit he seemed displeased. 'I have rarely seen him in such an attitude unless we are staying at Rosings. There he speaks hardly a word. Something must have occurred. Our Cousin came a few moments before you arrived this afternoon.'

'Men and business,' Elizabeth allowed her lips to take on a genuine lift. 'Do you think the Colonel will join us for tea?'

'You are very fond Richard,' Georgiana commented thoughtlessly. Suddenly blushing she knew she shouldn't have tried to gain the information from Elizabeth. Not that she'd deliberately implied anything.

'We are friends,' Lizzy's merriment suddenly ended, 'no matter what others say.'

'Oh,' Georgiana's eyes kept to the floor while her cheeks became even hotter.

'Miss Darcy,' Elizabeth pursed her lips while speaking slowly so as not to let her anger show, 'I am known for not holding my tongue when perhaps I should. Usually I find the expectations of others give me much pleasure. I can find ridicule in many things. Unfortunately, when the reputation of a respectable man and woman are in question for little more than enjoying each other's company, I cannot laugh.' Sighing heavily, Lizzy added, 'but we are not here to discuss such topics. Let us be less serious and think only of what amuses us.'

'It is a shame,' Georgiana glanced up at Elizabeth, 'I would have liked you for a cousin.' _Even more for a sister_, she added silently. _Although, if I talk with my cousin, I may find he has an ulterior motive for speaking so warmly of you to my brother. If only I could get you to come to Pemberley with me for the winter, as my friend, it would give my brother time to see you as I do, even if I have just met you. Anyone can see you are ten times superior to Miss Bingley._

'Are you always so severe on the hearing your sister play?' Lizzy dared to enter Mr Darcy's private space and whisper. The words forced him to complement Georgiana, which she believed the shy girl needed. What better place for praise than from her esteemed older brother whom she quite obviously adored.

As her eyes explored his face, Mr Darcy's expression changed. _He is a very handsome man_, Lizzy considered, _if only he would smile like that more often. Last evening, while we danced, his countenance seemed so open yet he often retreats into this proud, arrogant man. But we are being observed and I will have his attention only a few more moments._ Glancing sideways, Elizabeth noticed Caroline and her sister taking great interest in their conversation.

'I have rarely heard anything more beautiful than Georgiana's talent at the pianoforte,' Darcy's face changed to curiosity before he faced his sister. 'You continue to amaze me.'

'Thank you,' the young girl blushed furiously.

'I hope we shall hear you often while you stay at Netherfield,' Lizzy smiled indulgently.

'Oh, I wish it too,' Georgiana raised her eyes to Elizabeth's. 'Perhaps then you will play for me. Fitzwilliam, Miss Elizabeth had invited me to Longbourn for tea. Please say I can go.'

'Shall we hear you play then,' Darcy smirked, understanding why this woman's open, artless character had captured both Georgiana and Richard's friendship. _And mine too, if I am to be honest_, the thought popped into his head.

'Indeed you shall,' Lizzy smiled brightly, 'however I do not wish to excite your anticipation. My sister Mary plays technically as well as you, Miss Darcy but I'm afraid her performance is not nearly so polished.'

'As Georgiana is not yet out,' Darcy covered for the furiously blushing girl, 'I will be free to accompany my sister on Friday, if your family is not otherwise engaged.'

'We are not,' Lizzy answered, quickly looking to the rest to the room. Jane and Mr Bingley sat, head together in quiet conversation. Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley had inched closer on the couch, Caroline ready to spring forward and join their conversation. 'I will inform my family to expect you on Friday afternoon. The rest of the party are welcome, although I am not sure some will wish to bestow their graces kindly.'

'Louisa and I were just commenting on your superior playing,' Caroline entered the conversation by walking up to Georgiana's side. It had the desired effect of stopping further words between Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. However Miss Darcy had to stifle a giggle.

'Thank you, Miss Bingley,' she curtsied and hurried away.

Caroline's eyes followed the young woman. She missed the delighted twinkle Lizzy attempted to suppress. Darcy did not and wondered at the joke. He would ask his sister later in the evening.

'Until Friday, Sir,' Elizabeth curtsied as well, moving over to Jane. She did not care about leaving Mr Darcy stranded with Miss Bingley.

'Friday?' Lizzy heard Caroline question, undoubtedly with a quirk of one eyebrow for good measure. 'What is occurring on Friday Mr Darcy,' Miss Bingley repeated when she did not receive an answer.

'Jane,' Elizabeth waited until a break in the conversation between her sister and Mr Bingley, 'it is well past time we should be leaving. Mr Darcy is to bring Miss Darcy for tea on Friday. You are welcome to join the party, Mr Bingley.'

'Oh,' Bingley looked somewhat taken back at the passage of time. 'Has your carriage arrived?'

'Walking is such beneficial exercise,' Lizzy prompted with a mischievous look in her brown eyes. Understanding Miss Bingley would be listening and shocked at her conversation. 'My sister's and I often take the pleasure of walking to Meryton.'

'Am I to understand,' Miss Bingley came to stand in the middle of the room, 'you are to walk home, unescorted. Three miles in all that dirt! You shall not be fit to be seen!'

'Yes, you understand me very well,' Lizzy offered. 'We thank you for the honour of your company this afternoon.'

'Thank you for your invitation, Miss Bingley,' Jane commented. 'Mrs Hurst, Miss Darcy. It has been a pleasure.'

'Perhaps we will see you again soon,' Bingley stated, looking only to the woman at his side.

'I hope so Mr Bingley,' Jane sounded shy, almost bashful.

In that moment Lizzy knew her sister had formed an attachment. There would be a long way to go before Jane knew Mr Bingley's character well enough to admit her attraction. Still, Elizabeth Bennet meant to do everything in her power to give her favourite sister the opportunity of true happiness.

'Charles,' Darcy cut across the farewells, 'I have ordered my carriage to take the ladies home. Fosset and Dorchester have agreed to accompany the carriage to Longbourn. Please, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, do not argue with me. The sky is darkening as we speak.'

'It is summer, Mr Darcy, the rain will soon pass,' Lizzy commented with a wicked smile.

Jane gave her a quelling look. Georgiana looked shocked. Caroline and Louisa shared a glance which told Lizzy exactly what they thought of her quaint country manners. However the object of her humour understood her perfectly well.

'Indeed it will, Miss Elizabeth,' Mr Darcy retained his facade but the look of enjoyment in her eyes gave him away. 'However I would never allow my sister to travel by foot when other means were available to convey her home. I could do no less than ensure you arrive in safety and dry.'

'Thank you, Mr Darcy,' Elizabeth curtsied, followed quickly by Jane. As they walked out to the drive, both Charles and the Darcy's followed. 'Tell me, Mr Darcy, should I find myself walking in this general direction, would Miss Darcy be at home to wonder the gardens. They are so fine during these summer months.'

'Georgiana,' Darcy deferred to his sister.

'I should like that very much,' Georgiana's orbs sparkled. 'Would tomorrow be so soon?'

'Indeed it would not,' Lizzy commented. 'After an afternoon spent indoors, I will need traipse across the country side.'

'And may I join you on these excursions,' Darcy knew he shouldn't but something in the region of his chest refused to stop the flirtation.

'That depends,' Elizabeth returned. At his confusion, she answered, 'on what Miss Darcy and I have to discuss.' Pausing as he handed her into the carriage, she turned to whisper, 'we may wish to speak of you.'

'I would by no means,' heart thumping, Darcy had never felt like this before, 'suspend any pleasure of yours, Miss Elizabeth. Until tomorrow.'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – **I'm sorry to those guest reviewers that think this is too OOC. I wanted this fic to be light hearted and fun. And yes, the misunderstanding between "companion" and "something more" is about enter the fray. Did someone say New Year's Eve fireworks?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thursday 28<em>****_th_****_ August 1806_**

'Where are you going, Lizzy,' Lydia asked, trying on a bonnet she'd pulled to pieces and made up with new ribbon. Despondent, the two youngest Bennet sister's had been confined to the house for the last few days. They were looking for any excuse to walk to Meryton.

'For a walk,' she stated blandly. _Although I would have thought that obvious as I am placing my spencer jacket upon my shoulders. I would have thought it equally as obvious that I don't want company._

Internally sighing, Elizabeth needed to escape the madness that had become Longboun without her younger sisters. After Mrs Bennet heard of the invitation to tea, she set the servants to cleaning the house. Nothing was to be out of place when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy visited. In fact, she'd been after Lizzy all morning to ensure the Colonel had also received an invite.

'We shall set you as far as Meryton if you like,' Kitty added. 'Mother is getting on even Mary's nerves. She has agreed to accompany us into town for the afternoon.'

'Should you run into Colonel Fitzwilliam, be sure to remind him of tomorrow,' Mrs Bennet's voice boomed from the parlour. 'Three daughters soon to be married how happy I shall be.'

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth motioned for her sisters to hurry. They were leaving poor Jane to cope with Mrs Bennet's exuberances. Ten minutes and a mile later, Kitty and Lydia ran off at the sight of several men in red coats before Mary scolded them severely and brought the girls back to her side. Today she acted as their chaperone.

Relieved, Lizzy noticed another solider standing indolently against the blacksmiths wall as she exited the small market town. Before him a young woman appeared to be enjoying his charms. It sent a shiver down Lizzy's spine.

'Lydia is silly enough to be that young lady,' Lizzy commented silently with pursed lips. Obviously the red coated man had litigious intentions. Three steps later, the father shooed his daughter back inside the house. The discussion that followed was not for a young woman's ears. Elizabeth Bennet hurried past, blushing furiously.

'Well,' Lizzy smiled as she skipped along the road, 'I'm sure Colonel Fitzwilliam has that man well in hand. I must remember to tell Papa to keep Lydia and Kitty within sight at all times.'

Lost in a world of her own, Elizabeth enjoyed the silence. Breathing deeply, she finally felt free of the Longbourn atmosphere. While she loved her family, they drove her to distraction. Finally cresting the hill, Netherfield came in site, as did a distinguished man atop his horse.

'Miss Bennet,' Darcy tipped his hat. Stopping, he dismounted. 'I had hoped to meet you walking towards Netherfield.'

'I believe you have accomplished that task,' she smiled.

'Then allow me to accompany you the rest of the way,' he said. 'I have been in town speaking with my cousin. He is to join us at Netherfield in October.'

'I understand Colonel Foster and his new wife will arrive next month,' Lizzy smiled.

'Is Meryton always so eager to welcome new neighbours, Miss Bennet?' Darcy asked with a slight frown.

'That depends on your point of view Mr Darcy,' Lizzy smiled and looked up to him. 'For myself, I am happy to make the acquaintance of anyone sensible and lively. They bring a fresh perspective to our confined and unvarying society. However if you were to ask my mother, or indeed any woman with eligible daughters, the addition of suitable young men must be much talked of.'

'You are very bold in your opinions, Miss Bennet,' Darcy stated, his countenance once again turning frosty.

'I asked you sister yesterday if you were always so severe,' Elizabeth lent in just a little closer and whispered. 'Miss Darcy assures me you are the very best of brothers. As I do not have one of my own, I shall have to defer to her better judgement.'

'Georgiana has been pacing,' Darcy found this topic much safer, 'in anxiety. I believe she has been watching the sky since early this morning.'

_So_, Lizzy's mind couldn't help see the humour which reached her lips and eyes, _we are to speak of the weather and other safe topics. I believe my impertinence yesterday has had some effect on you after all Mr Darcy. What is it you are considering for me? Are we to be friends so I may act as a companion to your sister while you are at Netherfield? Are you attempting to take a likeness of my character because you believe me within your cousin's power or are your interest a little closer to your own heart?_

'Miss Bennet,' Georgiana ran across the lawn the moment she noticed Lizzy and her brother ambling up the path to the stables.

'Miss Darcy,' Lizzy greeted with an accompanying curtsey. 'If we are to continue meeting like this, perhaps you should call me Elizabeth or Lizzy, as my family do.'

Glancing up to her brother, he nodded in assent. 'Then you must call me Georgiana,' the young girl gushed. 'I have never had anyone call me Georgiana, except Fitzwilliam.'

'I am happy to be the very first to do so Georgiana,' Lizzy smiled. 'While Mr Darcy hands his horse to the groom, perhaps we can take a tour of the gardens. I would like to see what Mr Bingley has done with them. Did you know Netherfield has lain empty for many years?'

'I did not,' Georgiana stated with some surprise.

'Then let me tell you the story of Netherfield Park,' Elizabeth joined arms with Miss Darcy and began to walk away.

Half an hour later, the two women found themselves in a small summer house on the east lawn. The undergardener's had only just unearthed the relic. It needed much work to bring it up to standard. For their clandestine meeting it served its purpose very well. Laid out on a wicker table, surrounded by four Fan Peacock chairs, the elegant tea service had an air of the east.

'Charles had the furniture imported from India after Miss Bingley saw it in a catalogue,' Mr Darcy correctly guessed at Miss Bennet's expression before standing to meet the two women. 'It appears Miss Bingley has a fondness for the Far East.'

'Am I to understand,' Lizzy looked at the broad grin on Georgiana's face, 'you had this planned.'

'Fitzwilliam suggested it,' Georgiana blushed. 'After walking three miles to visit me without the superior sisters knowledge, the least we could do is serve you refreshments before walking home.'

'So you have shared our little secret,' Lizzy's let her amusement show. Capturing Mr Darcy's eyes, Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. In that moment she believed they could be friends if only he would show this more personable side of his character more. 'How did you take our very disrespectful title, Mr Darcy? You are, of course now sworn to silence.'

'My lips are sealed, Madam,' he stated, sharing the woman's humour.

Life between Longbourn and Netherfield settled into a rhythm during the month of September. Either Mr Bingley or Miss Darcy moved Caroline to invite them to tea every Tuesday afternoon. Miss Bingley became increasingly hostile but didn't refuse. As much as she wished for Mr Darcy's good opinion she used every opportunity to discourage the developing bond between her bother and Miss Bennet. Of course Elizabeth countered her every move, giving Jane as much time to come to know the object of her affections as possible.

The favour returned with a visit to Longbourn on Friday. Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy always accompanied Georgiana. Mrs Bennet continued to push for Colonel Fitzwilliam to attend the party. Darcy gave up explaining his cousin had a regiment to run. He took little pleasure in the visits, until the young ladies exhibited at the pianoforte. At which point he found his cousin had been correct in his praise of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's skill.

Then, twice a week Elizabeth, sometimes in the company of Jane walked to their neighbour. Miss Darcy ensured tea would be available allowing the young ladies an hour or more in each other company. Added to this social intercourse, Mrs Bennet engaged her sister Mrs Phillips to invite the Netherfield party to cards and dine, as indeed did she. So it often occurred that at least once and perhaps twice each week Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley found themselves in company of an evening.

'Lizzy,' Jane entered her sister's room silently. The rest of the house had retired for the night. As often occurred, the eldest Miss Bennet's had a need to talk about the latest outing at Lucas Lodge.

'Jane,' Elizabeth smiled warmly at her sister, placed her hair brush of the dressing table and watched her enter the room in the mirror. 'I am glad you have come. Pray tell me, did Mr Bingley request the first two dances at the Assembly next week?'

'Yes,' Jane blushed furiously and looked to her feet.

'I am very happy for you,' Lizzy couldn't stop the relief flooding her expression.

'I must confess,' Jane measured her word carefully, 'I find him the most amiable man of my acquaintance.'

'Tell me,' Lizzy bit her lip, 'do you love him?'

'I hardly know myself,' Jane demurred. When she looked up a wide smile covered her face, 'but I believe so.'

The comment told Elizabeth all she needed to know. 'I wish you all the happiness in the world, Jane. I believe you shall soon have an understanding with your very excellent Mr Bingley.'

'What of you, Lizzy,' her sister enquired. 'The friendship with Colonel Fitzwilliam has diminished. I sense your feeling now run to a different path.'

'Oh, Jane,' a little of the humour left Elizabeth's eyes, 'there are times I, I do not know myself. I miss the easy comradery of The Colonel but I know he has duties.'

'Mr Darcy looks at you a great deal,' Jane commented, watching for any reaction. Her sister's expression became down cast. 'What is it Lizzy?'

'I cannot decide how I feel about that man,' looking into Jane's open countenance, Elizabeth stood and began to pace the room. 'I like him well enough, when he is easy. Mr Darcy can be graceful, witty, open and in a moment all disdain and arrogance. I cannot tell if he is truly taking my character for his cousin's sake, his sister or, or himself.'

'What do you mean,' Jane walked over to her sibling. Taking a shoulder in each hand, she demanded Elizabeth Bennet elucidate on her comment.

'At first I believed Mr Darcy meant to test my affections for his cousin. At time's I see his eyes upon me, as though he is attempting to take my likeness. The next moment he is flirtatious or at least playing to my wit. Mr Darcy gives of such mixed signals, I am unsure if his real purpose is to engage me as a companion for his sister.'

'No, Lizzy, no,' Jane looked horrified, 'surely not. You are a Gentleman's daughter. We are not destitute.'

'Then why else would he engage me as if I were a member of his household,' demanded the younger sister.

'Perhaps he intends to offer for you,' Jane suggested.

Snorting, Lizzy stated, 'and I am the Queen of England. That is not possible Jane. Mr Darcy circulates in the highest society. When he marries, it will be to a woman of wealth and consequence that equal his own.'

'The material point,' Jane offered, making her way to the door, 'is love, Lizzy. Do you love him enough that should he make you an offer, you would accept.'

With that, her sister slipped out as quietly as she entered. Her heart beating, no thumping in her chest, Lizzy remembered the two sets they had shared at Lucas Lodge tonight. Miss Bingley had been in fine form, hanging from Mr Darcy. Even so, he had managed to slip her grasp and request a dance from Elizabeth. In that hour, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had been the happiest person alive.

'Do I love him,' she asked herself. Sighing heavily, she blew out the candle viciously and climbed into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - **I want to apologise. I had hoped this would be finished by Christmas Eve, thus the title. Then the date became New Year. Unfortunately both have come and gone, I'm feeling better after a protracted viral illness and am now back at work. During the school holidays (all of January in Australia), I work full time so I'm not getting the time to write. Please forgive me. I'm trying to get this finished as a matter of priority. I promise to get back to Deceived and Something as soon as possible. Both stories are on my high priority list.

* * *

><p>The following day, Elizabeth Bennet woke with a headache. She'd spent the night restlessly, considering the question of Mr Darcy and his effect on her heart. She'd not come to any conclusion while her confusion increased.<p>

_How can I not know my own heart? What should I do if he asks for my companionship with regard to his sister? Would it be beneath me to consider such an offer? What if I were to go to Pemberley as a friend of the family? Would that be entirely proper and what would I learn of Mr Darcy in his own home?_ Even in the light of day, Elizabeth questioned her motivations. _I must find Jane for her advice. She is so much better than I, considering everyone's opinions before coming to a conclusion. Many think her dull and dim witted when she is more astute than anyone else in this family. It is just her serene countenance that makes people believe what they see. If only people looked beneath her surface and listened to her carefully chosen words._

'Lizzy,' Jane poked her head around the door of the bed chamber as if called by her sister's distress. They had been linked like this since childhood when they both realised what an embarrassment their family could be to them. 'I did not see you at breakfast. Are you well?'

Miss Bennet understood she'd left her sister with a compelling question last night. Lizzy, often the most strong willed and stubborn of the five sisters found it hard to change her opinion once formed. Indeed she believed herself capable of taking likeness on first impression. This dichotomy between Mr Darcy's two distinct and varied behaviours would drive Elizabeth almost to distraction. Jane knew her sister walked a fine line between love and loathing for the proud and somewhat arrogant man.

_I know my sister needs such a man to keep her heart beating and her mind active. She would become bored with Colonel Fitzwilliam within a year of marriage. No Mr Darcy is a much better match in temperament and wit. Although she might not agree, Lizzy deserves all the riches in the world, but more than that, she deserves to be happy. I know Mr Darcy will make her so for they are more alike than either give credit._ Sighing, Jane wondered how to approach this situation without creating offence.

'Lizzy, you must not make yourself unwell,' she did not need to act concerned, it came naturally to Jane.

'I am only confused,' Elizabeth found the strength to smile slightly and look up into a pair of troubled eyes. 'I confess, I did not sleep well last night and am now feeling the effects of it. However, the sun is shining and we will have visitors this afternoon for tea.' Suddenly frowning, Lizzy added, 'I am not looking forward to the event.'

'The event,' Jane quizzed, holding her breath for the answer to appear of her sisters face, 'or the presence of a particular Gentlemen?'

'Jane,' Elizabeth cautioned with the tone of her voice.

'You must learn to trust in fate. It will lead you where you should be,' the wise words escaped before Jane could consider them. Elizabeth glared at her sister. 'You need to have faith that all will turn our as it should be. Truly Lizzy, I mean it. You think too much. Let the conversation and actions of other's around you dictate your response, not your preconceived notions.'

'Are you saying I'm too quick to judge?' Elizabeth asked. 'That I take a likeness of new acquaintances too soon?'

'Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley have never given you a moment to doubt they consider you a gentle woman,' Jane spoke softly, quietly to press home her point. 'They treat you with respect, even admiration on Mr Darcy's part. He has singled you out at every social function. I can name at least three instances where he chose to dance with only you. How can you question his devotion when I see it so clearly?'

'Because,' Lizzy found amusement in Jane's heartfelt speech, 'I am not you. Let me rest until luncheon then we will walk before our visitors call. Really Jane,' she stood and took her sister's hand into her own, 'you are so much kinder than I. Until I have your goodness, I shall never have your happiness.'

'Then let us hope,' Jane smiled, 'for a good outcome for both of us. As Mama says, perhaps she will have at least two daughters married by Christmas.'

'One perhaps,' Lizzy smiled genuinely. 'Then again, I have hope Lydia may catch Mr Darcy's eye.'

'Lizzy,' Jane almost rolled her eyes before exiting the room.

Refreshed by something to eat and the walk, Lizzy's mind settled, somewhat. A deep breath of the fresh country air solved many problems, as did her sister's good advice. Returning to the house, Elizabeth immediately lamented the loss of sunshine. She still felt puzzled by her feelings about Mr Darcy but resolved to think no more on the subject.

'Oh there you are,' Mrs Bennet tittered as her two eldest finally entered the parlour. 'Go and get dressed, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy will soon be here.'

_So much for that idea_, Lizzy rolled her eyes without her mother noticing.

'Gracious child,' Mrs Bennet continued in a tone loud enough for the entire house to hear, 'what am I to do with you? How am I to get you married when you insist on traipsing across the country side?'

'Mama,' Jane distracted their mother, 'are we to serve the Lemon Biscuits or the Curd Tarts? I must tell Mrs Hill so she can set the tray.'

'Thank you,' Lizzy mouthed with a smirk, leaving the room and her sister to Mrs Bennet's nerves.

Sighing, Elizabeth went above stairs to change her gown. Unaccountably she failed to select a dress immediately. Becoming annoyed with the indecision, Lizzy finally laid her hand on the nearest while closing her eyes. Rolling her eyes, she deliberately hid this monstrosity at the very back of her closet.

A little deeper in colour than true ivory, her mother insisted on a pink ribbon at the waist and embroidered hearts and flowers at the hem. Dearest Jane unpicked all of Lizzy's work to make the embellishments perfectly flawless and evenly spaced. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth hoped no one would notice the decorations and comment on them.

_What could Mama been thinking_, Elizabeth shook her head. _As if I don't know. My mother only ever thinks about marrying off her five daughters. As if a hem embroidered with hearts and roses will do the trick._

'At least the colour suits my complexion,' she stated trying to find some redeeming quality in the gown. In the back of Lizzy's mind, she wondered why it mattered. 'It's not as if this is very special company or I am expecting the gentleman to be so bowled over he will make an offer.'

'Elizabeth,' Georgiana greeted, coming into the parlour moments after Lizzy took her seat.

'Georgiana,' Lizzy went to the girl, ignoring the gentlemen standing behind her. An overwhelming feeling of apprehension washed over Elizabeth, undoubtedly caused by her considerations the evening before. _And this infernal dress! I detest it so._

Darcy's presence left her unusually tongue tied and a faint red stain on Lizzy's cheeks. Mrs Bennet, more practiced with matters of the heart noticed the blush and smiled tightly. She did not want her least favourite enticing the very eligible gentleman. Shrewd eyes narrowed as Fanny Bennet comprehended Mr Darcy's slight partiality. As much as she would have liked him to fall in love with Lydia, he was so rich he could have any of her daughters to save them from the hedgerows, Lizzy included. When a second lady entered the parlour, Mrs Bennet frowned, especially on the arm of the man she considered her future son in law.

'Miss Bingley,' Jane commented at her sister's side while curtsying. 'It is so good of you to come. Are your sister and Mr Hurst well?'

'Yes,' she stated in a haughty manner. Behind her, Mr Bingley looked furious. Standing in the door way to the room, he could not pass and greet his Angel.

Jane and Elizabeth shared a look of despair. With Miss Bingley as part of the party the visit would not be long or pleasant. So far she had refused to join the outings to Longbourn, much to everyone's delight. Nothing they could do would stop the ladies snide remarks leaving their mother in a foul disposition upon her departure. Until then the sisters would have to save the situation as best they could.

'Are you to attend the assembly next Tuesday, Sir?' Mrs Bennet forced into the conversation before Miss Bingley could add to her succinct answer. She glared at Mr Darcy who simply dropped her arm. Ensuring his sister's comfort on the chair beside Miss Elizabeth, he took up a position by the window. There he stood for the entire call, watching the vista like a sentinel.

'Indeed we will,' Charles, always cheery answered. An elbow in the ribs forced a nod of assent from his sister. He could not force Darcy to answer standing across the room.

'Well, that is good,' Mrs Bennet simpered, her eyes darting around the parlour. 'Kitty, ring the bell and have Hill served the tea.'

'Am I to understand,' Caroline used an insincere smirk, 'this is to be just an assembly and not a ball?'

'It is September,' Mrs Bennet looked shocked as if the situation were self-evident.

'And that is important,' prompted the haughty woman.

'Balls,' Jane explained in her soft tone, 'are only held in June, July and August. We are so far from town it makes Meryton feel they are celebrating the season. For the rest of the year Assemblies are organised, bringing together five and twenty families.'

'Indeed,' Miss Bingley raised an eyebrow at the information.

Jane and Elizabeth, with the aid of Mr Bingley kept the conversation going and on topics suitable to polite society. Often after a few exchanges, the three shared a look before attempting to gain the rooms attention. Tea appearing allowed them to fall into an awkward silence. Miss Bingley made eyes at her brother the moment her cup emptied. They prepared to leave after only half an hour.

'I'll have Mr Hill send for the carriage,' Lizzy couldn't keep the relief from her voice.

'Will you walk tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth?' Mr Darcy all but whispered as they approached the entry hall. Somehow he'd managed to keep both his sister and Lizzy towards the back of the party. When she nodded, he seemed to relax significantly. 'My sister is to spend all day alone at Netherfield. I will be riding to London as soon as may be. I have several matters of business which require my urgent attention. It would relieve my mind greatly if you were to spend the day with Georgiana.'

'Without,' a smirk covered Elizabeth's face, 'the superior sisters in attendance.'

'Miss Bingley could not be prevailed upon to offer a proper or polite invitation,' Georgiana supplied, looking a little embarrassed. 'My Cousin Fitzwilliam is to stay tonight but he has duties with the new Colonel tomorrow and my brother is anxious I have appropriate company.'

'This you do not find with Miss Bingley?' she questioned. Georgiana answered with a deeper blush while Mr Darcy's expression hardened.

'If you do not wish to walk to Netherfield, I will make other arrangements,' he sounded suddenly harsh.

'Then, Miss Darcy,' Lizzy supplied tongue in cheek while ignoring Mr Darcy's comment, 'I shall hope it is a fine day for walking tomorrow and staying in the garden out of the way of the main house.'

'Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst are to call on an old acquaintance staying seven miles toward London. They will be gone most of the afternoon,' Georgiana supplied with a smile. 'We will have Netherfield to ourselves.'

'Then perhaps we will be able to practice the duet you have promised me,' Lizzy returned the happy banter.

'I will have the stable manager await your order for the carriage so you may ride home in comfort,' Darcy stated before ushering his sister towards the coach.

Confused by this behaviour, Elizabeth stood back and waved her goodbyes. Watching the vehicle roll out of the courtyard and onto the open road, Jane came to stand by her side. Linking arms, the sisters ambled over to the small garden for a moment of privacy and contemplation before their mother's nerves took effect.


	10. Chapter 10

'Thank you Mrs Younge,' Darcy concluded the interview with the third applicant vying for the position of companion to his sister. 'Mr Hobbs will show you out.'

All three women came highly recommended. After a six weeks searching, his attorney came up with several suitable candidates and arranged for Mr Darcy to meet them this morning. Miss Aldridge, engaged to an Officer in Her Majesties Navy, awaited his return to marry. She didn't seem a likely prospect. Georgiana would just become attached to the young lady and she would leave to wed. Beside her lack of age worked against her in Darcy's opinion.

Frowning he thought, _no, most defiantly not. If it were a young lady I'm after,_ he stopped the thought immediately. It was a path his mind couldn't afford to travel.

The second woman, an elderly widow came with many commendations and a list of ailment just a long. Mrs Higgenbottom didn't like long carriage rides and scowled when Darcy mentioned a three day journey to Pemberley. Her displeasure increased when he mentioned several trips to his country seat each year. Before the interview concluded the older woman indicated an unwillingness to take the position even if it should be offered.

As to the final woman, a Mrs Younge, Fitzwilliam Darcy did not like her on first sight. Something in the ladies eyes made Darcy uneasy. Her dark hair and eyes reminded him of Wickham. Darcy did not want a daily reminiscence of that rouge in his house. Besides, her manners were everything a young lady of her social standing should be, but there lurked an almost belligerent tone in Mrs Younge's air and way of taking. Mr Darcy decided he did not like the lady at all.

_If I am honest_, he sighed internally, _I am comparing them to an elegant, witty and slightly impertinent young lady. This last month I have seen my sister happy, happier than I can remember. I know it is all due to a close friendship with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Is it possible to request her company for Georgiana, to aid my sister into society over the next year or two without compromising her marital chances? Her prospects are not very great with her family connections and the estate entailed away but to be seen as a companion would surely decrease her chances further. Yet there is an inherent goodness in the woman that defies her position in society. Requesting Miss Elizabeth Bennet become Georgiana's companion in everything but name is my only option at this point in time. Yet how can I take an action that would materially decrease her prospects further._

Darcy ignored the rapid beating of his own heart and a stirring in his loins at his thoughts of this particular young lady. He admired Miss Elizabeth Bennet that he openly displayed at every meeting. He esteemed her, demonstrating his feeling by singling her out on several occasions as a dance partner. Yet he did not like these emotions she generated in him. They confused him knowing nothing could come of it. To have the young woman living at Pemberley, under his feet day in and day out, he did not know if he could keep the exact level of his admiration silent.

Just as this dilemma invaded every space in Darcy's mind the doorbell chimed. Allowing a scow to cover his face he waited impatiently hoping it would not be a caller. Hobbs, the Butler, had been informed the Master was not at home to anyone but the ladies Mr Giles had chosen as candidates for Miss Darcy's companion. Now he'd seen the three ladies, Fitzwilliam Darcy wanted to be away as soon as may be.

'Mrs Annesley, Sir,' Hobbs announced the final and unexpected candidate.

'Mr Darcy,' Mrs Annesley curtseyed easily, handing over several letters of recommendation to the male servant. 'I have come directly from Mr Giles home at Sutton House. Lady Merriweather encouraged the application with your attorney upon hearing of the position with you sister only yesterday. I'm afraid it has all been a bit of a rush.'

'I see,' Darcy looked torn between hope and displeasure.

'Lady and Miss Merriweather are currently shopping for her trousseau. She is to be married shortly. I find there are enough women in the family that I would only in the way at such a special time,' Mrs Annesley smiled slightly, trying to gauge the reaction from this very imposing man.

'Please,' Darcy indicated the seat opposite his ornate desk, taking the paper sheathes he laid them aside for later inspection.

Two facts became suddenly obvious as he allowed his eyes to sweep over the woman sitting primly before him. Mrs Ansley was not intimidated by his wealth or position in society. A glance at her current employer's signature and Darcy understood why. Lord and Lady Merriweather attended social circles even more exalted than Darcy. They had connection to the Palace. Secondly, the woman had to be in her early forties. Old enough to be a mother figure and young enough to understand his sister's needs whist preparing for her coming out. Indeed he remembered Miss Merriweather's entry into society several years ago. It had gone very smoothly.

Taking his time, Darcy glanced at the sheets before him feeling the need of more time to consider his first impressions. A frown covered his face. It appeared Mrs Annesley had been in the employ of Lord and Lady Merriweather for five years. The woman took her duties seriously. Darcy looked for loyalty in an employee. So far the woman seemed perfect. Lady Merriweather's personal recommendation only cemented that view.

'Am I to understand,' Darcy commented slowly, deliberately annunciating each word, 'you are currently employed by Lady Merriweather until her daughter's marriage.'

'Miss Merriweather will no longer need a companion once she becomes Lady Grey,' Mrs Ansley offered with a slight smile. She could see the confusion mixed with hope on the young man's face. 'The marriage is to take place on the 15th of October. I had hoped to take several months leave to visit with my niece who has just commenced her confinement before taking up a new position.'

'When,' Darcy's eyes narrowed on the woman, 'do you expect to be available?'

'That would depend on the requirements of my new employer,' Mrs Annesley offered, 'however I would hope no earlier than February or March.'

'I see,' his mind engaged, Darcy considered how this could work. 'Currently my sister is staying in Hertfordshire. We will remain in that county until Christmas. I hope to spend the winter at home at Pemberley before returning to London in March. I have an annual engagement in Kent for the entire month of April and my sister does not wish to accompany me.'

'I understood from Mr Giles that you sister had not a companion at present,' Mrs Annesley questioned in a roundabout fashion.

'No,' Darcy stood abruptly and began to pace. 'There is a young lady, a friend who is aiding Georgiana presently.'

'I see,' Mrs Annesley commented with a knowing look. She took in much more than Darcy expected. 'Do you find this young lady unsuitable as a companion?'

'Indeed not,' Darcy didn't need to feign his displeasure. 'She is a gentleman's daughter.'

'I see,' Mrs Annesley truly did. If the woman came from Hertfordshire, the family would not move in the same circles as Mr Darcy and there in laid the rub. It would be somewhat scandalous to remove her from her family's protection without engaging her in one way or another. 'Mr Darcy, it would seem appropriate for me to meet Miss Darcy before deciding if the position of companion is suitable to all of us. Due to my current terms of employment, this friendship between your sister and a young gentle lady is respectable and I dare say appropriate under the circumstance. Perhaps I could meet with both of them in the near future and aid you in assessing a possible date of commencement, should we all get along together.'

Darcy turned to the window. He needed a few moments to think. Truly, he liked this older woman and her ideas. Keeping Miss Elizabeth Bennet as Georgiana's almost companion until Mrs Ansley could take up the position would be entirely appropriate from a society stand point. More his sister would relish the idea of being able to host Miss Bennet at Pemberley for a few weeks in January. Besides, Darcy knew Georgiana would become enamoured to Mrs Ansley.

'Miss Merriweather's wedding is in less than three weeks,' Darcy commented, turning to face the lady patiently awaiting his decision. 'I will suggest my sister invite Miss Bennet to come to town with her for the second half of October. Perhaps you can delay your journey to your niece until after that date.'

'I am at your service, Mr Darcy,' Mrs Ansley stated. 'Should this trial prove satisfactory to all, I will return to you employ when you return to London if that is your wish.'

'I shall write to Lord Merriweather and inform my housekeeper, Mrs Hall to expect you after the 15th of October,' Darcy commented. 'We will speak more of the future next month.'

'Thank you, Mr Darcy,' Anne Annesley stood and curtseyed. 'I'll see myself out. Good day, Sir.'

On the way to the door, Mrs Ansley smiled brightly. She would bide her time and wait but intuition told her she would not really be needed in this house. Every time Mr Darcy spoke of Miss Bennet his cheeks flushed slightly and his brown eyes softened. Old enough to know a man in love, she'd use the week in company of the Darcy's to properly assess the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

'To what,' Darcy entered the parlour at Netherfield to strains of music, 'do I owe the pleasure.'

The ride from London had been long and hard. The roads in a terrible state from a sudden summer thunderstorm, Darcy had been forced to delay his return by a day. Impatient to set out this morning, the twenty four mile journey took the better part of six hours. Covered in mud, he'd retired to his chamber to wash and dress.

'Brother,' Georgiana ceased her fingers moving across the keyboard and rushed to greet Darcy. Hugging him, Fitzwilliam swung her around the limited space. 'I have missed you so!'

'As long as you have a pianoforte,' he commented glancing around the room, 'that cannot be so. Miss Bennet,' Darcy bowed, acknowledging the woman still sitting at the stool. He felt glad to be appropriately attired to greet the lady. 'Bingley.'

'Mr Darcy,' Lizzy offered with a quizzical expression. His features had hardened the moment he spied her. Courage rising, she attempted to be perfectly content in his presence, even if her heart began to bound in her chest and a strange tingling sensation entered her stomach. 'I trust the roads from London where not too difficult?'

'Ahorseback, no,' he stated with a strained expression covering his face. The unexpected meeting threw Darcy off a little. As always it made him appear unyielding. 'I would not have liked to attempt the journey in a carriage. I fear the roads would have been impassable.'

'Oh,' Bingley finally entered the conversation, 'so that is what has kept Caroline and Louisa. I began to worry for their safety when the messenger arrived from Eastwick last evening with the news they were to stay the night. Even Miss Bennet could not return to Longbourn, the sudden downpour made the roads most treacherous. My man had difficulty and only returned this morning. Indeed, we have missed Sunday services due to the inclement weather.'

'I have enjoyed Elizabeth's company, brother,' Georgiana broke in as the look on Darcy's face changed to one of concern. She knew him well enough to stop his caustic retort which served to cover his mixed feelings. It would not be taken in the vein he meant with such an austere countenance. 'We employed out time very well by practicing a duet. Would you like to hear it?'

'Certainly,' Darcy frowned while taking a seat very close to the pianoforte. He had hoped to talk privately with his sister about the business taking him to town with such urgency. That, he knew, would have to wait until Miss Bennet returned to Longbourn.

As he watched the two women sit side by side, he considered the plans made with Mrs Annesley's guidance. Georgiana respected and admired Miss Elizabeth Bennet for she did not choose to play with just anyone. It had been entirely appropriate for the young lady to stay and accompany his young sister in a house full of men she did not know at all well. Mr Hurst would be into his cups at this time of the afternoon, leaving Georgiana without a chaperone with only Bingley for company. Which left the question, why did Miss Bennet continue to stay at Netherfield? Where the roads really so impossible or had he missed something?

'The carriage, Sir,' Fosset announced just as the ladies finished playing, 'as you requested.'

Bingley looked confused. Fosset stood at the door without demonstrating any emotion. He would not tell his Master Miss Bennet requested the use of the carriage the moment Mr Darcy or Miss Bingley returned from their journeys.

'Please stay and dine with us, Elizabeth,' Georgiana implored, looking between her brother and friend, 'especially now my brother has arrived.'

'I have been away from Longbourn since yesterday morning,' Lizzy tried to find some excuse to hurry her departure.

'Colonel Fitzwilliam is to join us,' Bingley commented, 'and it seems my sister's may not return before nightfall if the roads are as impassable as Darcy states. I'm afraid there is no choice, you must stay and keep Georgiana company.'

'Thank you Mr Bingley,' Lizzy felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, 'but I will insist on returning home after the meal now Georgiana's brother has arrived. Shall we,' Elizabeth indicated the keys.

'Please stay tonight,' Georgiana whispered just before they started. She could feel something occurring between her brother and friend. Not sure what it signified, she needed to speak with Fitzwilliam. However it would have to wait.

As it turned out, the storm had not completed is devastation. As the dinner hour approached, wild winds buffeted Netherfield. During the final course the rain pelted down. Although Lizzy would have been content in a carriage, she could not expose Mr Bingley's servants to the lightening which seemed to come close enough to the house to enter.

'I am glad,' Georgiana spoke hesitantly on the way to the parlour after the evening meal, 'the storm has come.'

'Oh,' Lizzy commented.

She'd kept up a light conversation with Mr Bingley and Georgiana throughout dinner. Mr Hurst, as expected consumed more than was his need and remained silent. Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst still had not returned. A note from Eastwick extended their stay yet another night. Leaving only Mr Darcy's piercing stares. Lizzy couldn't help but think he looked upon her with disdain even though he did not stop the obvious friendly conversations with Georgiana.

'It means I have you for company again this evening without the Superior Sisters. How I would like to be at Pemberley in the music room. I am sure you would love it, Elizabeth. I know I should like to spend many nights in such a way,' the young woman enthused.

'Perhaps one day I will visit,' Lizzy answered with a smile. 'I should like to travel to Derbyshire. I believe the Peaks are wonderful in summer.'

'I confess, I have never been to the Peak District,' Georgiana said sadly.

'Then perhaps we shall go together in the future,' Lizzy tried for a light tone. 'Now how shall we spend our time until the gentlemen join us?'

'Let's set up the card table,' Georgiana suggested. 'Mr Hurst intends to retire early with Mrs Hurst away.' Both knew this meant he would take a decanter of Bingley's best brandy to his chambers. 'You can play with Fitzwilliam and I will partner Charles.'

Allowing one eyebrow to rise, Elizabeth chose to remain silent. Mr Darcy's sudden change in character on Friday afternoon intrigued Lizzy. Indeed she could find nothing to account for it. _It must have something to do with the business in London, _she concluded._ I will take Jane's advice and watch him closely._

By the end of the night, Lizzy had no more of an idea on what troubled Mr Darcy than before. He continued to speak very little and stare at her a great deal as if lost in his thoughts. This seemed to confuse Mr Bingley as much as it did Elizabeth. Georgiana on the other hand appeared bemused by her brother's actions.

'He makes me uneasy, Jane,' Lizzy commented as she readied for the assembly on the last Tuesday in September. She'd finally returned from Netherfield yesterday with a sigh of relief.

'Mr Darcy makes you uneasy,' her sister questioned, 'or the emotions you feel while in his presence make you uneasy?'

'Both,' Lizzy smiled bemused by the discovery, 'I imagine. I spent one night in the same house and he barely spoke a word. Honestly, Jane, he is a most vexing man.'

'Mr Darcy will ask you to dance this evening,' Jane reminded with a smile. In her mind at least, she knew the meaning of his sudden reluctance to engage her sister in conversation.

'You have not seen him since his return from London on Sunday,' she commented with a slight frown. 'You did not see the disdainful way he glared at me. I cannot conceive what I did wrong with respect to his sister although Georgiana seems delighted by his actions.'

'Did you expect Mr Darcy to call with his sister today?' Jane asked, intrigued. She had hoped Mr Bingley would accompany the party. Even with the assembly tonight there had been ample time for the visit.

'No,' Lizzy stated, 'although I would have liked to see Georgiana and find the time to have a quiet word with her. We had a delightful day at Netherfield on Saturday without the Superior Sisters. It is a wonderful house Jane. Georgiana showed me all over the interior when the afternoon rain stopped us from going outside.'

'I am glad you were there,' she commented with a shiver. 'The sudden storm delayed Miss Bingley returning from her acquaintance and Mr Darcy's return from London. It would have been completely inappropriate for Miss Darcy to stay at Netherfield alone with Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst.'

'Oh, Jane,' Lizzy enthused, 'we had such a grand time. Mr Bingley is truly one of the most delightful men I have ever known. You were right to council me so the other day. I did not feel like Georgiana's companion at all, although I know that is the part I played. He did not mind the imposition of an extra guest at the last moment. He is a very good man.'

'I know, Lizzy,' Jane blushed furiously.

'I wish you had been there,' Elizabeth pushed, pleased with the deep colour rising on her sister's cheeks. 'Come, let us make haste, for Mama will soon be calling for us if we tarry further.'

'Jane, Lizzy,' came the very woman's voice from the bottom of the stairs. 'Hurry girls, hurry for it will not do to keep the Netherfield party waiting when they have shown you so much interest.'

'And so it begins,' Lizzy commented to Jane.


	12. Chapter 12

'Miss Elizabeth,' Colonel Fitzwilliam swooped on the young lady the moment she entered the assembly rooms with her family. Greeting the Bennet's politely, he lead the woman to the opposite corner. 'I am very glad you have come this evening. You looked as enchanting as ever.'

'It is always a pleasure to be in your presence, Colonel,' Lizzy couldn't help the pleased smile lighting up her face. It seemed an age since they'd been in company. 'I have missed your conversations these last weeks. It seems we have not been in the same place at the same time.'

'Such is the life of the working class,' he smiled with delight. 'However the time draws nearer for my removal to Netherfield. Then, as you know, I shall be a man of leisure.'

'How shall you enjoy your time at Netherfield?' Lizzy asked impertinently. 'I know one young lady in that house causes even the heartiest of men to retreat to the study.'

'I believe I shall be spending much of my time there,' Richard laughed with amusement, 'sequestered alongside Mr Bingley and my cousin.'

'There is much business to attend,' Lizzy joined in the merriment at Miss Bingley's expense, 'when one takes over a new estate.'

'Indeed,' he nodded, maintaining the smile about his lips and eyes. 'If you are not otherwise engaged,' Richard indicated the dance floor without further ado.

'Unfortunately,' Lizzy couldn't hold back the delight from her sparkling eyes, 'I have promised those dances to another.'

'The young man has the gall to sand you up!' Colonel Fitzwilliam looked horrified but softened the expression with a partial smile.

'I believe that is exactly what has occurred,' Lizzy commented a little shyly as she glanced around the room. Honestly, she did not look extensively for the young man who'd accosted her and all but demanded the unwilling use of her time.

'And who, may I ask, is this blackard?' Richard pretended to look thunderous. Across the room he noticed his cousin's face held the same expression. Darcy didn't like him talking to Miss Elizabeth which said as much as the expression on his face if only one knew how to read it. 'I hope it is not my cousin or I will have to call him out.'

'Mr Darcy,' Lizzy laughed openly, 'never. I'm afraid the lot falls to one of your officers,' she enjoyed teasing the man.

'Pray tell me who and I shall have them placed in the stocks,' Richard offered, knowing he had the power to do it if he so chose. 'I shall even allow you to throw the first rotten tomato.'

'A Mr Wickham,' she confessed with a shudder, 'although I could hardly refused the man and then accept your hand for the second set.'

'Well, I am going to have to disappoint you on both counts,' Richard smiled warmly. 'Mr Wickham transferred to a regiment stationed on the contentment yesterday. They are preparing for a campaign in Egypt. I do not believe you should ever see him again.'

'That is a relief,' Lizzy honestly meant to whisper the words. However the Colonel obviously heard them.

'How so,' he enquired with a savage expression leading Lizzy to wonder what the man had done to elicit such a response.

'The man's manners might be engaging,' she offered hesitantly, 'but I find his deportment sorely lacking. Although he acts like the gentleman, his behaviour could not be further from the truth I fear. He should not be allowed into society.'

'Has he harmed or accosted you in any way, Miss Elizabeth,' Richard asked, deadly serious. Upon seeing the young woman's reaction, he softened his rebuke, 'or are his misdemeanours of a more general nature.'

'Is not asking me to dance the first set and deny you the pleasure enough?' Lizzy parried, not wanting to speak of the scene she'd witnessed a month ago on her first walk to Netherfield.

'Well played, Miss Elizabeth. I could not have expressed it better. Now that leaves you free for this set. If we hurry,' he offered his hand, 'we might just catch the first strains of the music.'

'Well, I shall have to take a moment to think upon it,' Lizzy once again returned to her teasing best.

'I'm afraid if you think any longer,' Richard smiled, enchanted by his companion, 'we shall miss the dance altogether.'

With that Lizzy allowed the man to lead her onto the dance floor. Waiting for the music to start, she felt someone's eyes boring into her. Looking around, Mr Darcy watched her every move. A deep scowl enveloped his features giving him a somewhat haughty expression. Teamed with his perfectly ramrod straight posture, he did not appear pleased at all.

Shivering, Lizzy wondered how she'd offended the gentleman when they'd not seen each other since she left Netherfield yesterday. Even then, his countenance had not been open or friendly. Could he be furious at her dancing with Colonel Fitzwilliam? It did not seem likely, but then, Mr Darcy had become an enigma to her in the last few days.

'I believe you have been seeing much of my cousin?' Richard enjoyed the rapid expressions crossing his dance partner's face. He tried and failed to hide his smirk. It appeared his ruse of interest in the young lady had worked and Darcy now admired her than he would like to. _Still_, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded,_ I have much work to do on that score. If only the lady had ten thousand pounds I would happily take her and court my cousin's displeasure._

'Georgiana is a delight,' Lizzy deliberately misinterpreted the question.

The emotions Mr Darcy generated within her still caused confusion. Her cheeks reddened under his gaze, her stomach fluttered when he spoke to her and the feeling created in other places had never occurred with another man. Just his gaze invoked the sensation and Elizabeth found herself breathless. In other places she quivered as a young gentle woman shouldn't. These things frightened Lizzy more than she would willingly admit.

'Indeed she is,' Richard stated. He decided to play with this line of conversation. 'You know Darcy has had the devil's own time finding her a companion.'

'Oh,' Lizzy played for more information. Wondering if the Colonel attempted to give her message, she allowed her expression to display curiosity.

'I had though a solution to the problem very near at hand,' Richard watched the young woman's response to pointed words and gaze.

'You believe me suitable for the role,' Lizzy questioned, the colour in her cheeks changing in hue to anger. After all, she thought of little else since last Friday when Mr Darcy requested she keep his sister company for the day.

'Oh no Miss Elisabeth,' Richard smirked as her expression changed to one of confusion, 'I think you should aim much higher.'

'Higher, Sir,' she answered with a mystified expression.

In that moment Elizabeth knew she loved Darcy because she truly wished to see his great estate. No, not his lands, she wanted more than a simple visit. She wished to know the man in his environment, to live beside him, carry his name and children. Just this amazing thought caused her heart to skip a beat and her mind to shut down. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, known her superior dancing turned the wrong way as her body reacted to the sudden picture invoked by her active mind.

Recovering quickly, Lizzy asked, 'what can you mean?'

'Do you not see yourself as at least a special friend, almost a sister, to Miss Darcy?' Richard ignored the insult to his toes as he continued to note Miss Elizabeth's telling reactions to his teasing words.

'A friend, yes,' Lizzy answered slowly. A frown appeared upon her brow as she attempted to find meaning behind the benign words.

'Georgiana needs a friend like you, Miss Elizabeth. You bring out a side of my young cousin I have not seen in many years,' Richard stated with a smirk. 'With your history here in Hertfordshire, you might be in her company without the social imposition of being considered a "companion".'

'Miss Darcy has made mention of accompanying her back to Pemberley for the rest of the winter,' Lizzy tested the waters. The Colonel, she knew would be with the party at least until the New Year.

'I believe you will come to enjoy your time at Pemberley almost as much as I have,' Richard let a genuine smile cover his face. 'In fact I would be delighted to show you many of the pleasures the great estate has to offer. I spent much of my childhood there with Darcy.'

'You make it sound as though I might live at that great estate one day, Sir,' Elizabeth couldn't stop the frown. It seemed Colonel Fitzwilliam might know something she did not. With the sudden and unwanted discovery of her true feelings for Mr Darcy, she needed time to think, time she would not be allowed in a crowed ball room.

'I should think you would love seeing Pemberley in all its glory through the seasons,' Richard commented shrewdly. 'The woods surrounding the house are a delight in spring and summer. However, even Darcy and Georgiana depart in the depths of winter. I believe they are to return to London in March.'

Richard kept up a steady monologue throughout the rest of the set. He could see Elizabeth's mind wondered. He only had to watch her eyes flick to Darcy before quickly glancing away to know the content of those thoughts. Still he continued to feed information as they came together in the dance.

'Miss Elizabeth,' Richard asked as the couples prepared to move off the floor, 'may I introduce you to Colonel Foster and his new wife?'

'I would be pleased to make their acquaintance,' she smiled but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. Lizzy determined to refuse the next gentleman that asked her dance and spend the rest of the night in contemplation alongside her sister Mary.


End file.
